creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ein weiterer Tag im Ghetto
Ich wachte zu dem alltäglichen morgendlichen Schusswechsel draußen auf der Straße auf. Ein weiterer Tag im Ghetto. Ich stand auf und nahm eine Dusche. Ich zog mir die dreckige Kleidung an, die ich schon seit sehr langer Zeit trage. Danach lud ich meine semi-automatische Pistole und band sie an der Innenseite meiner Hose fest. Ich rief meinen Kumpel Big G an. Heute ist der 12. Tag im Monat und es sind nur noch 3 Tage bis zum ersten der zwei Auszahlungstage im Monat. 3 Tage noch bis der sehr niedrige Lohn in die Taschen der Leute in der Armut fließt. Dann haben wir erstmal ein oder zwei Tage Waffenstille, denn dann sind alle damit beschäftigt, ihren aussichtslosen Alltag mit Drogen und Party zu überblenden. Der Fünfzehnte und der Dreißigste. Den Rest der Zeit herrscht hier Krieg, ein Überlebenskampf wie im Dschungel. Survival of the Fittest wie bei den Tieren. Mein Kollege sagte, er wäre gerade mit ein paar gemeinsamen Kollegen unterwegs. Das Wort „Freunde“ gibt es im Ghetto nicht, denn jeder könnte sich jederzeit in den Rücken fallen. Ein falscher Schritt und die Cops haben dich, dann ist es Endstation und du landest in Upstate New York im Federal State Prison. Viele halten die Realität einer langen Strafe nicht aus und verraten ihre Freunde, wodurch sie sich nicht nur außerhalb des Gefängnis Feinde machen. Niemand mag Verräter. Einmal war da so ein Feigling, der von meinen Schusswaffen erzählte, weshalb ich einmal ebenfalls zwei Monate sitzen musste. Ich schwor mir, wenn ich rauskomme und ihn sehe würde, würde ich ihn zu einem Schweizer Käse schießen. Doch er verließ die Stadt und ich habe ihn seither nie wiedergesehen. Was auch immer. Sie sagen Regel Nummer Eins ist; vertraue keinem außer deinem eigenen Schatten. Doch wenn du einmal in einer Scheisssituation gefangen bist, wirst du schnell sehen wer dem Wort von „Freund“ am nächsten kommt und wer nicht. Big G zum Beispiel. Wir waren gleich hier um die Ecke einkaufen, als plötzlich so ein schwarzer Ford vorbeizischte und aus dem Fenster schoss. „Drive-By“ schrie jemand und die Menge kreischte. Ich wurde in meine linke Schulter und in meinen Oberschenkel getroffen. Ich fiel zu Boden und konnte mich nicht bewegen. Alle aus unserer Gruppe liefen weg, bis auf Big G. Er duckte sich hinter einem parkenden Auto und ohne zu wissen, ob der Wagen umkehren und noch einmal das Feuer eröffnen würde, rannte er zu mir und trug mich weg. Er fuhr mich ins Krankenhaus wodurch ich überlebte. Ich vertraue Big G. Ich trank eine Schluck Tanqueray um meine Sorgen zu dämpfen, zog die Jacke an und ging raus in das Leben. Nicht weit von hier hingen gerade meine Kollegen im Park ab. Die anderen kannte ich auch, aber nicht so gut wie Big G. Ich hüpfte in den Bus, fuhr zwei Station und ging zu ihnen. „Ey P, was geht?“, begrüßte mich Big G. „Yo Big, alles klar?” Ich begrüßte jeden mit einem Fistbump. Danach setzte ich mich auf den abgenutzten und mit Graffiti beschmierten Parktisch. Wir tranken, rauchten Weed und unterhielten uns über so ziemlich alles. SlipMC, der Cousin von Big G, erzählte wie gut sein Rap-Geschäft läuft. Ein anderer über seine letzten Einnahmen durch den Verkauf von Crack auf der Straße, und noch einer, dass er erneut bei einem Job als Küchengehilfe abgelehnt wurde, obwohl er sich doch so sehr bemüht hatte. Das ist das Leben hier, ein hoffnungsloser Kreislauf aus Verzweiflung und Dreck. Es gibt hier generell nur zwei grobe Optionen. Entweder man hat Glück und schafft einen Durchbruch, meist mit Musik oder Sport, oder man bleibt unten und vertreibt seine Probleme mit diversen Methoden, wovon einige nicht gerade legal sind. Aber hat man einmal nichts mehr zu verlieren, wird einem das auch egal. Ich bin hier großgeworden, ich träumte oft davon, die Blocks zu verlassen, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich es versucht habe, landete ich wieder am Anfang. Aber was soll man tun, so ist es eben. Wir betranken uns und machten Blödsinn, den man als Ghettobengel so macht. Als es Dunkel wurde, trennten sich unsere Wege, denn einige aus der Gruppe wollten auf eine Party gehen, während wir lieber in das Studio von SlipMC fuhren, wo dieser noch zwei Songs aufnehmen wollte. So liefen die Tage hier ab, Tag ein, Tag aus. Man könnte meinen es wäre trostlos, was es definitiv auch war, aber dank dem Alkohol, dem Gras und vor allem meinen Jungs war es dennoch unterhaltsam und zumindest irgendwie lebenswert. Jeder hatte den Traum vom großen Geld und jeder Tag ist eine weitere Chance, diesen zu erreichen. Das war zumindest die Mentalität von den Leuten, die nicht aufgaben. Aber New York ist eine gefährliche Stadt, man muss immer wachsam und auf der Hut sein, sonst kann es schnell passieren, dass dieser neue Tag der Letzte ist. Vor allem in anderen Bezirken ist die Gefahr groß als Zielscheibe für fremde Ghettobewohner oder Gangmitglieder zu enden. Mit 21 Jahren ist man hier schon ein alter Mann, denn die meisten machen irgendeinen Blödsinn in ihren Teenagerjahren und bezahlen dafür mit Blut. Rachemorde gibt es hier wie Sand am Meer und selbst wenn man gar nichts falsch gemacht hat, kann es sein, dass jemand dich tot sehen will, weil jemand aus deinem Viertel etwas getan hat. Man ist hier nie sicher, abgesehen vom 15. und 30. Tag des Monats vielleicht, wie erwähnt, denn da haben die meisten kaum Zeit für Gewalt. Die Tage davor sind aber meist die, die mit großer Kriminalität gestreckt sind. Die meisten spannenden Ereignisse im Leben passieren auch an diesen Tagen, so wie heute. Der Tag begann normal, 15. Dezember, ich hing am Vormittag mit meinen Jungs ab, doch am Abend zog ich mich in mein Apartment zurück und schaute alte Comedy-Shows aus den 70iger Jahren auf meinem spärlichen Fernseher. Plötzlich bekam ich einen Anruf. Ich hob ab und ein Mädchen, dass ich vor langer Zeit auf einer Party getroffen habe, begrüßte mich. Sie sagte, sie wäre gerade mit ihrer Gruppe unterwegs und sie hatte die Idee, dass wir uns gemeinsam mit meiner Gruppe treffen könnten um irgendetwas zu tun. Das ganze stank mir zum Himmel, denn erstens habe ich sie damals verlassen und sie war wütend auf mich. Weshalb sollte sie sich plötzlich nach einer Ewigkeit wieder mit mir treffen wollen? Zweitens wohnt sie in Brooklyn und die Leute dort sind uns nicht unbedingt freundlich gestimmt. Die Paranoia ist unser aller ständiger Begleiter, doch man hörte oft, dass irgendjemand auf solche Fallen reingefallen ist, hingefahren ist und dann von einer Gruppe von Fremden zusammengeschlagen, beraubt oder erschossen wurde, meist in Kombination. Egal, meine Einstellung; scheiss auf die Welt, ein Mann muss tun was ein Mann tun muss. Also sagte ich, dass sie mir eine Stunde geben soll, um meine Jungs zusammenzutrommeln und mich zu duschen. Das tat ich, ich traf mich erneut mit Big G und SlipMC, welcher noch einen Freund dabeihatte, den ich nicht kannte. Ein kleiner, scheinbar noch jüngerer, etwa 14 Jahre alter Typ, der einfach nur „L“ genannt werden wollte. Naja, wie auch immer, war mir auch egal. Eigentlich wollten wir noch ein paar andere Kollegen dazu holen, aber niemand sonst hatte Zeit. Das Mädchen rief erneut an und sagte, wir sollen zu einer bestimmten Station in ihrem Bezirk kommen. Gemeinsam warteten wir nun auf den Zug bei unserer Bahnstation. Jeder von uns bewaffnet. Ich und L mit einer semi-automatischen Pistole, Big G mit einer Maschinenpistole und SlipMC mit einer abgesägten Schrotflinte, die er in seiner riesigen Jacke versteckt hielt. „Okay, der Plan ist folgender, sollte irgendwas schief gehen und so ein Wichser und anpöbeln, ist der der erste der von seinen Füßen fliegt.“, sagte ich selbstbewusst. „Alles klar, aber halt die Augen offen, wir sind nur zu viert, wenn da ein Dutzend kommen, die uns außerhalb der Bahnstation umzingeln, wird es schwer uns den Weg freizuschießen.“, erwiderte Big G. „Ja, deswegen hast du ja auch die Mac-11, Big, schieß einfach in die Masse und die Idioten werden schon abhauen. Wir geben dir Rückendeckung.“ „Es wird schon alles hinhauen, heute ist der Fünfzehnte bald ist Weihnachten.“, sagte SlipMC in einem lachenden, ironischen Ton. „Man weiß nie, wir…“ Unser Gespräch wurde von dem ankommenden Zug unterbrochen. „Es wird schon hinhauen.“, versicherte mir SlipMC erneut. Die Zugfahrt fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, obwohl es eigentlich nur 15 Minuten sein hätten sollen. Mein Herz raste vor Nervosität und mir schossen tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf. Verdammt, hoffentlich war es wirklich keine schlechte Entscheidung, in der Kälte an diesen Ort zu fahren. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster. Die großen Gebäude der Stadt leuchteten in einer nebligen Dunkelheit, die alles wie ein großer Mantel umschlang. Draußen war es eiskalt und der Gedanke wieder aus dem zumindest halbwegs erwärmten Zug auszusteigen, gab mir ein ungemütliches Gefühl. „Ey Big, glaubst du hat sie das einfach vergessen?“ „Ach, das sind Frauen, P, die denken nicht rational.“, behauptete Big G „Ja wahrscheinlich hast du recht, ich hoffe mal einfach, sie ist nicht mehr wütend und hetzt ein Rudel von Wilden auf uns.“ „Und selbst wenn, dann gehen wir eben auf Großwildjagd.“, sagte Big G, als er lachend auf seine geladene Waffe deutete. Das Schild der letzten Station vor unserem Zielort passierte während ich wieder in Gedanken versank. Die anderen unterhielten sich weiter über ihre Pläne für den heutigen Abend, während das Gespräch für mich eher in den Hintergrundgeräuschen unterging. „Jetzt sind wir gleich da.“, sagte Big G und riss mich damit wieder aus meiner Tagträumerei. Der Zug stoppte und wir stiegen aus, raus in das unbekannte Gebiet. „Brooklyn, Augen offen und Ohren auf, wenn was passiert, nicht zögern.“, sagte ich in einem leicht nervösen Ton. Irgendwie schienen das die anderen nicht ganz so sehr zu Herzen zu nehmen wie ich, denn sie plauderten fröhlich ohne sämtlicher Vorahnung oder ungutem Gefühl weiter. Die Bahnstation war komplett leer, was erstmal nichts Verwunderliches war, immerhin war es mitten in der Nacht. Wir gingen zu den Stiegen um nach unten zu gehen und in diesem Moment fing es aus heiterem Himmel an zu regnen. „Was soll denn der Scheiss jetzt, es war doch gerade noch staubtrocken“, sagte Big G fauchend. „Verdammter Platzregen.“, warf L, der Junge ein. Es war wirklich ein wenig seltsam, denn Big G hatte recht, es war wirklich gerade noch trocken. Doch umkehren konnten wir nicht, der Zug war schon weg und der nächste zurück würde noch eine ganze Weile brauchen. Wir gingen die Treppen hinunter doch der Regen wurde rasant stärker. Wir zögerten kurz, doch entschieden uns trotzdem zu dem Treffpunkt zu gehen, welcher unter der Brücke der Zuggleise war. Wir sahen keine einzige Seele, nicht mal irgendwelche anderen Leute. „Fuck, vielleicht hattest du recht“, Big G wurde unruhig. „Nur die Ruhe, habt Geduld.“, sagte ich, doch wurde selbst ein wenig nervös. Plötzlich sahen wir etwas. Im starken Regen und der Dunkelheit, welche unsere Sicht zu etwa 90% abdeckten, näherte sich ein schwarzer Van. Das Auto war komplett abgedunkelt, wodurch wir nicht erkennen konnten, wer sich darin befand. „Uh oh. Das sieht gar nicht gut aus.“, sagte Big G während er nach seiner Waffe griff. Für einen Moment dachten wir alle scharf nach und wie in Telepathie entschieden wir uns nach etwa fünf Sekunden gleichzeitig zu laufen. Raus in den Regen und auf die andere Straßenseite. Jeder war auf sich allein gestellt. Wir sprangen über einen kleinen Zaun in eine Seitengasse doch währenddessen hörten wir SlipMC zu Boden fallen. Er rutschte auf dem nassen Boden aus und lag halb auf dem Gehsteig und halb auf der Straße etwa 20 Meter hinter uns. „Slip, steh auf!“ schrie ich, doch er schien sich verletzt zu haben. Er stützte sich auf und humpelte etwa ein oder zwei Meter weiter doch plötzlich zog ihn etwas ruckartig zurück. Ich konnte es nicht erkennen, denn der Regen versperrte mir sämtliche Sicht und SlipMC war gerade so am Rand des Erkennbaren gewesen. Mit einem Hieb verschwand er in der Dunkelheit und wurde leise. „Was zum?“ „Häää was war denn das jetzt“, sagte Big G verblüfft. „Lauf, lauf einfach, lauf.“ Wir drehten uns um und rannten weiter. Der Regen plätscherte auf uns ein wie eine Tortur aus Peitschenhieben. Nach etwa 300 Meter, blieben wir kurz vor einem Treppenhaus eines großen Wohnblocks stehen und kamen wieder zu Atem. „Wo ist Slip?“, fragte der kleine Junge keuchend. „Keine Ahnung alter, aber –„, Big G war auch schon außer Puste. Doch dann sahen wir es wieder. Das Auto hatte uns gefolgt und war nun nur mehr wenige Meter von uns entfernt. „Ach du heilige Scheisse!“, der kleine Junge, der einst noch Tough sein wollte, geriet jetzt in eine kindliche Panik. „RENNT!“, schrie ich lauthals. Wir fingen erneut an zu sprinten doch dieser Knirps hatte keine Puste mehr. Er schrie „wartet auf mich!“, doch wir versuchten ihn trotz, dass er schon komplett kraftlos erschien, zum erneuten Sprint zu bringen. „Lauf Kleiner, LAUF!“, schrie ich. „Vergiss Slip, Mann, rette deine eigene Haut!“, behauptete Big G und er hatte recht. Jetzt war keine Zeit stehenzubleiben. Wir liefen einfach nur gerade aus, während L immer noch stehenblieb und seine Arme an seinen Beinen abstützte. Plötzlicher kreischte er wie verrückt und ich drehte meinen Kopf reflexartig um. Aus dem Augenwinkel, vom Regen geblendet, sah ich, wie die hintere Tür des Autos geöffnet war und ein riesiges… schuppiges Ding aus dem Auto stieg. Es war beinahe drei Meter groß, humanoid, hatte eine gräuliche Haut und tentakelartige Gliedmaßen auf dem Kopf, die beinahe an Dreadlocks erinnerten. Es hatte eine Art Panzerung um seinen Körper, fast wie eine Rüstung und Augen die zu leuchten schienen. Ein großes Grinsen war dem Gesicht zu entnehmen, welches ebenso scharfkantige, gigantische Zähne preisgab. Der Mund und das Kiefer des Dings waren so weit geöffnet, dass man klarmachen konnte, dass es definitiv kein Mensch mit Maske war, abgesehen von der puren Größe seiner Statur. Mit einer Kette am Fuß war es noch mit dem Wagen verbunden, welcher nun nurmehr zwei Meter von L entfernt stand. Das Ding schien sich förmlich aus dem kleinen Raum im inneren des Wagens gequetscht zu haben und packte L im schnellen Griff, der mit großen Augen in Schock zusammenbrach. Ohne groß zu zögern drehte ich meinen Kopf wieder um und rannte weiter. Big G war nun ein paar Meter voraus, er schien das Ganze nicht bemerkt zu haben. „BIG G!“, schrie ich doch er sprintete panisch weiter. Wir durchquerten mehrere Seitengassen und kletterten über Zäune, welche diese von den Hauptstraßen abgrenzten. Der Regen verdeckte immer noch die meiste Sicht. Big G blieb stehen, atmete laut und sagte „Haben wir sie abgehängt?“ „Big, hast du es nicht gesehen? Da war –„ Ich wollte es ihm erklären, doch ich sah schon wieder, wie sich das Auto näherte. „Renn einfach, ich erklär dir das später.“ Wir rannten und rannten und rannten. Mit dem Ziel nachhause zurückzukehren, doch ohne dem Zug waren das locker zwei Stunden, die man gehen hätte müssen. Etwas war dennoch seltsam. Während wir durch die Gassen liefen, sah ich mehrmals kurz nach oben. Die fremden öffentlichen Wohneinrichtungen streckten sich hoch in den Himmel. Doch es waren immer dieselben. Jetzt wo ich das erkannte sah ich auf die Gasse. Es war dieselbe. „Big G wir rennen im Kreis!“, schrie ich vor Entsetzen. Big G wurde langsamer und blickte mich verwundert an. „Wir sind immer noch am Anfang, wo ist die verdammte Bahnstation?“ Big G drehte seinen Kopf vor und zurück. „Da lang!“, sagte er und wir begannen erneut zu laufen. Nach einer Weile bemerkten wir, dass wir auch in dieser Richtung immer wieder am Anfang ankamen. Wir liefen immer im Kreis zwischen zwei Hauptstraßen und ein paar Seitengassen. Meine Beine schmerzten schon vor lauter Anstrengung. Big G und ich waren ratlos, doch dann hörten wir erneut ein Auto. „Oh nein.“, Big G wurde panisch. „Ich- Ich kann nicht mehr laufen.“, sagte ich am Rande des Kollapses. Komplett kraftlos und außer Puste schleppte ich mich noch einige Meter weiter um Distanz zu dem Geräusch aufzubauen, doch dann brach ich zu Boden. Ich sah wie Big G, welcher etwa 10 Meter vor mir war, vor Schreck eine Vollbremsung machte. Er stoppte seinen Sprint komplett, wodurch er leicht nach vorne stolperte bevor er stehenblieb. Zwei Männer mit perfekt gekämmten Haaren, abgedunkelten Sonnenbrillen, Funkhörer an jeweils einem Ohr und perfekten Anzügen, standen 15 Meter vor Big G und damit noch weiter von mir entfernt. Der eine war dunkelhäutig und sehr groß, der andere dicklich und etwas kleiner, doch beide schienen nicht vom Regen gestört zu werden. Big G zögerte ein paar Sekunden und zog seine Waffe. Er feuerte mehrere Schüsse, doch keiner schien irgendwo anzukommen. . Während er noch schoss hörte ich einen weiteren, gedämpften Schuss. Er wurde von dem dicklichen Mann abgegeben, der einen Schalldämpfer auf seiner Pistole montiert hatte. Ein Schuss doch Big G klappte direkt zusammen wie eine Puppe und Blut strömte aus seinem Kopf. Ich konnte mich vor Erschöpfung nicht bewegen und sah das Szenario am Rande der Ohnmacht. In kürzester Zeit nachdem Big G zu Boden fiel verlor ich das Bewusstsein. Ich wachte in einer fremden und schäbigen Seitengasse am helllichten Tag auf. Ich hörte eine stark befahrene Straße und eine Menge Fußgänger in der Nähe. Mein Kopf dröhnte. Zuerst dachte ich, ich wäre von einem gewaltigen PCP Trip runter, doch nach wenigen Sekunden kam mein Gedächtnis zurück. Ich rappelte mich auf, ging zur Bahnstation und fuhr zurück nach Queensbridge. Ich schleppte mich in mein Apartment und fiel ins Bett. Ich sprach mit mir selbst, „Scheisse. Das war keine gute Idee.“ Es dauerte noch ein paar Stunden bis mein Kopf wieder geordnet war, doch dann realisierte ich meinen Verlust. Verdammt, mein bester Kumpel Big G wurde bei einer Großwildjagd erwischt. Ich fühlte mich ein wenig schuldig, doch wusste, dass es immer so abläuft, denn im Endeffekt war es nur ein weiterer Tag im Ghetto. ______________ Autor: Big Lincoln Originale Vertonung: Klicke hier! Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang